


When a Morty steals a portal gun

by SinfulMama



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Morty fights for Morty rights in school and it's hilarious, Morty gets alot of love, Multi, Other, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage - Freeform, mortycest - Freeform, pocket mortys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulMama/pseuds/SinfulMama
Summary: After so many years of dangerous adventures, Morty gets finally fed up with Rick's bullshit. After a long time of thinking in his room, he decides to eventually steal Rick's portal gun to travel around dimensions to find his own destiny sort of speak, how cliché that sounds. But things take an ugly turn when Morty gets himself trapped in The Citadel when the portal gun breaks due lack of portal fluid.Morty has to hide his real identity in The Citadel until he figures out a way to fix the Portal gun. With no luck, Morty gets halted by Gaurd Ricks and they transfer him to a 'Morty School'.Morty gets to see what's it really like for a Morty to have no Rick by his side, he takes matter in own hands and fights for Morty rights in this  'Morty School.' Other Mortys seem to grow too attached to him by his natural aura and some even look up to him, but what if they know Morty is actual C-137 ?
Relationships: Evil Morty/Morty Smith (Rick and Morty), Glasses Morty/Morty Smith, Left Handed Morty/Morty Smith, Lizard Morty/Morty Smith, Morty Smith/Morty Smith, Mortycest, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Slick Morty/Morty Smith, Slow Rick/Morty Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	When a Morty steals a portal gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at story starters but please do not be afraid to leave a comment ! It helps my motivation to write further with this story.

Morty screamed loudly, so loud the whole neighboorhood probably heard it.

"M-Mort-EEUHHRYy can you like, s-sit still for five fucking minutes ?" Rick growled as he forced Morty to sit down on his working table as he continued to pull the pieces of glass that were sunken deep within Morty's leg. Morty continued to howl and cry out in agonizing pain, it wasn't his fault that he got blasted out of Rick's front car window. It was never safe to drive while drunk but too bad Rick wasn't all that convinced.

"Y-YOU **ASSHOLE** ! I-I'M BLEEDING SO MUCH RICK ! A-Ah ** _HhHGGn_** !" Morty tried his best to stay calm, but it was just impossible of the way Rick was pulling out the glass out of his kneecaps. The boy continued to fidget around until Rick had enough.

The scientist rolled his eyes when he abruptly stood back up on his two feet, pulling out his flask from the inside of his long white coat jacket as he took a few sips to ease himself of Morty. Morty looks up at him through heavy teary eyes, biting his bottom lip so hard it was close to drawing blood. The young boy tried to stand up but was immediately greeted by this agonizing throbbing pain in both of his legs.

At this rate, he was thinking he had broken both of his legs.

"Wo- ErrP. Uh. W-Would you sit still if i- Just fucking sit still, _little turd_. Let- le- let me grab a health serum." Rick said with an almost monotone voice as he has this uninterested look plastered onto his face, ignoring the fact Morty was still bleeding heavily as he faced his back towards Morty as he left the table to claim a serum for the squirming Morty. Rick wasn't surprised to see Morty hurting, this kind of stuff always happened to him during his adventures with Rick. But the scientist didn't push the guilt on him, he thought Morty should grow some balls and get better with dealing the kind of shit they would face during these long periods of time in their adventures.

Morty inhaled rather sharply when he was left alone for a split of seconds on the table with his fatal injury, he couldn't even describe the pain he was feeling right now, it was just too overwhelming for the poor guy.

"RICK ! O-Owh _ **hhHHHhh**_... !" Morty bit down on his lower lip to silence himself and he continued to howl and twist around of the stinging and throbbing in both of his legs, he really wanted the pain to go away but he grew quickly irritated to watch Rick take his time to find the health serum.

"Morty. Sh ** _u- EURP_** UT up. Geez. Morty." Rick couldn't care less of the sounds Morty kept making behind his back, he knew he was in serious pain. The old man grabbed hold onto a health serum and attached it to the gun. He flicked the needle with his thumb to test it before he made his way back to Morty, who was now crying shamelessly.

Morty shrieked when he saw the needle, he was afraid of those things. And the way Rick inserts the needle into his arm makes it even worse because Rick wasn't really the doctor type of guy.

Rick rolled his eyes again of the way Morty was acting of the needle, without hesitation he grabbed onto Morty's arm and prepared to insert the potion into his system. Rick was aiming for one of his veins that were popping out of his skin kinda, he tapped the spot with the needle making Morty automatically flinch.

"Morty. M-Morty Look. Im, I-I'm gonna insert this needle into you. D **o- EURPp** n't move or- or you'll feel pain." Rick explained while he began to gently insert the needle into Morty's arm, putting pressure as Morty felt it all. Morty wasn't good with needles, and the fact Rick was the one performing the medical procedure on him made him more anxious.

" ** _NO !"_** Morty roared out through more heavy tears as he pulled roughly away from Rick's grip on his arm, turning himself around whining in pain of the quick movement he just did. The young boy was at this point quivering, hugging himself close as he quietly cried to himself while Rick watched it all. Rick felt his patience run out, he bit down on his teeth as he squinted at Morty while holding the serum that would make Morty's pain go away.

A sudden urge occurred in Rick's brain, he felt like hitting Morty to shut him up and listen to him, but he managed to stay calm and focus. He knew if he hit the underage boy that it would make things even worse than they already were.

"Morty," Rick spoke with a firm tone in his voice, his grip returning on Morty's arm as he felt the guy flinch again.

" **A-AAHAH !** " Morty shrieked at Rick, trying to break loose from his iron grip.

" **MORTY !** "

Morty's eyes widened at Rick calling him out so loudly, it made him pause his tracks as he looked up at the man again. Rick sighed in defeat, pretending to back away as he stood fully up again on his both feet. He still was holding the gun.

"Okay Morty if you wanna act all s _ **o-EURPP**_ , so- so up _TIGHT_ about some stupid fucking needle then- then it's your choice. I'm just-trying to help your ASS out here." Rick grumbled as he burped, rolling his eyes once again as he began to lower the device from Morty's sight. Morty felt a nerve pop deep inside him as he glared at Rick, feeling something boil deep inside his core as he began to sit back up with his shaking arms to support his weak balance.

"I-It's NOT the needle you- HHGh ! It's Y-YOU ! W-Whenever you use that gun on me you always do it t-.. t-too _rough_ !" Morty snapped back in defensive as he tried to keep his sitting posture up on Rick's working table.

"O-Oh, now it's _me. T-Typical Morty._ What- What happened to your- _SO_ called fear of- of needles, huh ? W-What was it called again ?" Rick gave out a short scoff while he tried not to burp, placing his gaze back upon Morty who was now sending spears at Rick of the way he was glaring at his grandpa.

"Aichmophobia." Morty answered with a low tone in his voice, his eyes still laid upon Rick as the man scooted closer.

"I know, D-Dumbass. I just- I just wanted to hE-EEUAR you say it. B-Because it sounds so retarded. H-Ha... Like yourself. Y-You probably got it from your dad." Rick pointed out as he didn't hesitate to take another sip from his drinking flask, looking at it like he was planning to add more alcohol in it.

Rick's laughter died down when Morty didn't respond back, he usually snaps back when it came to his deepest insecurities being called out like that.

"Morty, look. I'll count to- to three and then i'll _gently_ insert the serum into you." Rick suggested with a soft pat on Morty's head, which made Morty growl.

"Y-You are lying.." Morty quietly whispered as he broke eye contact with Rick, eyeing his legs as he began to cringe how his blood already has dried off on his own delicate skin. It made him sick deep inside, he even felt his stomach twirl of seeing how much he has bled.

Rick glared at Morty, clearly pissed off now.

"You want an _infection_ , Morty ? You- You want your legs to _die off_ ? Huh ? Y-Yo ** _u-EURRP_** You want to die like that ? Sounds like a- _PRETTY_ stupid death to me." Rick spoke with bitterness hiding behind his words, clearly trying to make Morty feel guilty of the way he is denying his so called 'medical help'.

Morty's eyes widen in fear, the thought of his legs dying off ? That made him utterly traumatized of just imaging it.

" **N-NO** ! O-Oh god, Rick ! T-That's horrible !" Morty screamed in fear of the mental image he was seeing in his mind.

Rick's grip on the gun tightened of seeing Morty's shift in behavior, he assumed he was now more obliged to accept the healing serum. The scientist wasn't cut out for niceties in general, his firm grip returned on Morty's arm.

"Count on three. And t-that fucking n **e-EUREE** dle is going in you." Rick stated matter of factly like it was written on paper, holding this bored look on his face as his fingertips gently stroking the sides of Morty's arm to decide a right spot to inject at. Morty only whimpered on held his breath kinda under the pressure he was in, his form shaking as Rick continued to aim the needle on his arm before he found the good spot to inject the healing serum in.

With a flick of his fingertip on the needle, Rick placed the pointy object close to Morty's skin.

Morty flinched again, but this time he was more obedient and kept his mouth closed. A small whimper escaped his lips as Rick kept aiming the needle close to his skin.

"Okay. Y-You want to hold my hand or some shit ? You- You want grandpa to hold your little boy hand to make you more at e-ease? Man the fUEERP- UCk up, Morty." Rick grumbled to himself as he embarrassed Morty even more, his eyes now fully focused on the needle and Morty's arm.

Morty felt angry deep down inside, but he knew it was just best for him to shut up at these sorts of events.

"J-Just get i-i-it on w-with." Morty mumbled low to himself as he refused to look at Rick, clearly embarrassed by his words as his eyes lowered down at the garage floor. The young boy kept messing around with his yellow shirt, knees pointed inward as he felt uncomfortable out of the sudden.

But he got brought roughly back into reality when he felt Rick's fingernails sink deep onto his arm like he was alerting him.

"O-One.. Two-"

Rick didn't even bother to count to three as he immediately pushed the needle in one movement into Morty's arm, causing the poor boy to let out a loud high-pitched scream out of pure terror. The scientist pulled on the trigger to let the serum flow within Morty's arm.

Morty inhaled sharply as he began to cry again, he hated Rick so much sometimes it was unbelievable.

"F-FUCKING ASSHOLE ! I-I-I THOUGHT Y-YOU- YOU WOULD C-COUNT TO THREE !" Morty hissed loudly while venom dripped from his words, his voice trembling as he continued to cry as Rick just rolled his eyes thinking he was overreacting way too much about it.

"W-Whoops. B-But hey L-Look Morty. You've done it. Such a- a- good boy." Rick lowkey praised as he ruffled Morty's hair as he pushed him slightly on the shoulder to taunt him even more.

Morty felt something snap inside him at that moment.


End file.
